my mate
by twigirl0101
Summary: what happens when a regular girl goes to forks and her life may change forever First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight :(**

**Bella's pov**

My name is Bella I live in Arizona with my family but today we are moving to a place called forks Washington. On the ride there I had a dream about a bronze haired boy with yellow eyes. When I woke I thought about him and for some reason I wanted to meet him.

***The Next day***

Today is my first day at school and I am super nervous and it does not help it is the middle of the year. When I got there with my truck my parents gave me I went to the front office where I got my schedule:

AP algebra- Ms. Mills

History- Mrs. Turner

English- Mr. sender

Lunch

AP biology- Mr. Banner

Gym- coach baker

Uggggg I hate gym I am not that coordinated and I don't really like playing sports because it usually resorts in me getting hurt. So off to first class. When I got there I was board because I learned this in Arizona already so just took random notes. When I got to history a girl named Jessica came up to me and talked with me I guess I just made a friend. She kept on saying stuff about the boy beside her mike I think I really think she likes him. So off to English in the halls I saw a really tall guy with blonde hair and on his had it looked like a tattoo but I could not tell who knows what it was maybe my imagination so after that I went to class and sat next to this girl her name was Angela she was very nice and shy she invited me to sit by her during lunch. So we walked together to lunch and then I saw him again the boy with blonde hair I asked Angela who they were she said " they are the Cullen's and Hales they are Doctor Cullen and his wife foster kids that's jasper the tall one that has blonde hair and the other blonde is Rosalie Hale then there is Emmett Alice and ed.. " and then Jessica interrupted before she could say the last name " Yeah they look like they are in a gang or something because they all have a tattoo on their left arm look" she pointed to jaspers arm and I noticed that jasper and Alice had the same tattoo and so did Emmett and Rosalie but now I was wondering what was the other guy's name and I could not see him. Then Angela finally said and the last boys name "and the last boy is Edward" as she said his name he came through it looked like the guy from my dream as I look at him our eyes connected and I heard a voice trying to call my name but I was so focused I did not even care. Then I saw him coming closer to me I was freaking out then he stood right in front of me and then I heard a lot of gasps and the he said "Hello my name is Edward Cullen what's yours" wow he asked me for my name I said "b..Bella" I stuttered gosh I am making a fool of myself but he said "well it's nice to meet you can I walk you to class Bella" again I heard a lot of gasps then I said of course then we walked to class on the way there he went to his locker to get his books and then he touched my left arm I felt spark and then I looked at my arm and there it was a lion with a shield around it like his then I remembered Rosalie and Emmett had a bear and Jasper and Alice had a flag with a two guns. Then Edward took me outside and said "ok this may sound but me and my family are vampires and we only drink animal blood and well you know stuff like soul mates well vampires have mates and you are my mate and you are mine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys **

**i wont be on here for a while sorry but i am going on vaction **

**sorry again :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**i** **Don't Own Twilight **

**sorry i have not updated**

**edpov**

(from when Bella is at lunch)

It was just another day of school with a lot of hormonal raging teens that thoughts are not the best. My name is Edward Cullen i live with a coven of vampires that are all mated which i did not really like because those nights are dreadful but I still love my family even if we are not blood bonded.

One thing I heard a lot about was a new girl ug another girl tobe crushing on me. Apparently her name is Isabella or as she likes tobe called Bella. then i heard Angela and Jessica talk about us the Cullen's and Hale's.

When I turned around to see who she was I looked into her beautiful eyes that are Chocolate Brown and her brown hair she was perfect. Then i realized i imprinted. So i went to her i heard a lot of gasps behind me but i did not care. I introduced my self she was a little nervous but I loved her anyway.

So i walked her down the hall then I grabbed her books for her but then i accidentally touched her left arm then i knew it was true she was my mate. she was shocked when she saw her wrist so i led her out side and told her "ok this may sound but me and my family are vampires and we only drink animal blood and well you know stuff like soul mates well vampires have mates and you are my mate and you are mine"

(bpov)

**(an: that was for you to know what Edward** **was thinking)**

What this has to be a dream i am the most unpopular girl but he choose me instead of some beautiful girl. Then i look at my arm and then i remembered that Charlie and Renee will see this and will freak out i will be grounded for life. Then i asked Edward what i should do he said i should just go with it and he will be always there for me he said forever and always. That actually made me feel better Edward is so awesome but then it all ended when the bell rung. He said i better get going and that i should just go with it and hopefully it will be fine.

When i got home Charlie was there he was the new chief of police in forks and my mom travels everywhere so she is not here right now i think she is in South Carolina right now.

When i saw Charlie he asked how my first day went i told him about everything except where i am all ready dating and imprinted on by a vampire but i did mention the Cullen's when i did his head shot up. I was jittered he had fast reflexes and then he said " The Cullen's, i met there father and he had a tattoo on his left arm and his wife has the same and i saw a picture of his family and they all have tattoo's on there left arm 2 of then have the guns and a flag and the other 2 has a bear then another one had one with a lion and a shield around it." I never heard him say so much in one sentence before or in a week but Charlie was very observant and saw i was holding my left arm and then he took my arm and saw the same tattoo as Edwards and he turned angry and dragged me into his cruiser.

I did not know where we were going but it was in a lot of woods thenI recognized Edwards Volvo. Then he pulled me up to the door steps and banged on the Cullen's door.

**cliff hanger sorry but read the next chapter to find out**

**i will post a picture on my account of how the tattoos look like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight **

**BPOV**

Man I was scared what was Charlie going to do to the Cullen's. I mean I know they are vampires but I am still scared for them. As Charlie banged on the Cullen door I could not believe how angry he is but then again I kind of understand I mean his daughter just got a unwonted tattoo but what he does not know is that I had nothing to do with it.

Then one of the Cullen's opened the door which I think was Carlisle. Then my dad said "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER SHE HAS THE SAME TATOO AS THAT EDWIN GUY WHAT HAVE YOU FORCED HER INTO.**" Wow I was scared I mean they did not force me into anything then I found the courage to speak up "they did not force me into anything and his name is Edward not Edwin and I love him" something just made me feel so attached to him and I do love him.

Then Charlie got even more outraged and said "you do not love him you don't even know what you are saying they brain washed you to think that." Oh boy I just set fire to a bomb and it went BOOM that is not good. Then Carlisle spook up "maybe we should take this inside" he said calmly trying to calm him down a little. Charlie actually agreed but was grumbling stuff and actually let go of my arm then when we got to the living room everyone was there. Then I saw Edward and I had the urge to run over there and that urge won and I ran over to him but Edward did not mind and put his strong arms around me and whispered "its ok we will work this out we did when Emmett and Jasper imprinted for Emmett we even moved so don't worry.(mini an: there stories are a bit different and Alice did not find Jasper and rose did not find Emmett it's the other way around)

Then I felt a tug on my shirt then I knew who it was Charlie "how dare you give him a hug he does not love you get away from him." But I did not budge from where I was leaning on Edwards chest then I heard Charlie stomp to Carlisle who was beside I think Esme she more like hiding behind him. They were all in front of their mates protecting them and then I hid behind Edward. Then Charlie started to yell again "what have you done to my daughter brain washed her and did you brain wash Alice and Rosalie too and make them believe that they are loved by them whatever operation you have going on you wont get away with it and you Edward stay away from my daughter" I did not let go of Edwards hand or step out from behind him and nor did Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Then Charlie tried to pull me away from Edward but then Edward said "sir I love your daughter we did not brain wash anyone she is just listening to her heart and I will do anything to protect her in all my might and if you don't think this is love apparently you were never in love before." He told Charlie and maybe it is true I mean why does he not travel with my mom or protect her. Maybe Edward was right maybe my parents where not in love maybe Renee was trying to get away from dad I don't know. Now I was confused about my mother what if she did not like my dad and Edward saw my confusion and grabbed my hand and kissed my head and I felt like I was home safe and sound and all the troubles go.

Then when Charlie tried to pull us apart again and then my troubles where back and I think my body knew it because for some reason Charlie got shocked then fell to the floor . What did we do we where just holding hands and hugging then shock went threw my body like my body sensed fear and that happened I hope he is fine. Then I looked at the other Cullen's shocked as we where. and I don't have to read minds to know what they are thinking just on their face was like what just happened and then every eye was on me and Edward.


End file.
